Definitely Will
by dialvian
Summary: Sahabat dan cinta. pertemuan tidak sengaja antara ketiganya membawa mereka pada pilihan yang menyakitkan. RukiaxIchigoxOrihime


_**Definately Will**_

_Drrrrttt... Drrrrrtttt..._

Kudengar suara getar ponselku yang berada di atas meja tukisku. Nama Rangiku tertera dengan _pop up _isi pesannya.

"_Di, coba tebak! Renji menyatakan cintanya padaku. Oh astaga!" _

Sudah kuduga. Aku sudah tahu bahwa Renji diam-diam menyukai Rangiku, teman dekatku. Aku tersenyum sendiri seraya membalas pesan tersebut.

"_Dan biar kutebak. Kau menerimanya dan sekarang kau sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri di depan cermin."_

_ "Hey, bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau penguntit! Hahaha."_

_ "Oh ayolah, Rangiku, hampir setiap hari kau mebicarakan Renji lelaki pujaanmu itu di depanku. Mustahil kau menolak lelaki pujaan sepanjang masamu itu. Dan biar kuingatkan, aku bukan penguntit, dan kalaupun iya, aku tidak akan menguntitmu. Jadi jangan khawatir, nona."_

_ "Ha! Kau benar, Rukia. Kau tidak mau memberiku ucapan selamat?"_

_ "Belikan aku es krim cokelat dan aku akan memberimu ucapan selamat."_

_ "Kau ini benar-benar teman yang 'baik'. Tapi baiklah, besok akan aku berikan kau es krim cokelat kesukaanmu itu. Sekarang, mana ucapan untukku?"_

_ "Yay! Selamat Nona Rangiku atas berhasilnya hubunganmu dengan Renji."_

_ "Terima kasih, Rukia."_

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas ranjang. Kedua lenganku kubiarkan terbentang bebas di sisi kiri dan kananku. Aku menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Lagu _I Will Be_ terdengar di seluruh penjuru kamarku. Memenuhi indera pendengaranku. Meresap ke setiap saraf-saraf otakku.

Sepi. Terlalu sepi. Dan aku benci kesepian. Aku berpikir tentang Rangiku yang baru saja mendapat kekasih. Mereka mungkin sedang bertukar pesan atau bahkan berbicara via telepon. Ah, menyenangkan sekali dapat bertukar cerita dengan orang yang kau cintai dan juga mencintaimu. Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana rasanya memiliki kekasih karena terlalu lamanya aku sendiri sejak seseorang mencampakanku. Aku... ingin memilki kekasih.

Jengah dengan suasana yang menyesakkan ini, aku meraih ponselku dan menekan beberapa tombolnnya.

"_Halo?" _ terdengar suara orang di seberang sana.

"_Halo, Orihime, kau sibuk?"_

"_Tidak. Ada apa?"_

"_Temani aku jalan-jalan, ya? Aku bosan di sini. Kau tentu sudah tahu Rangiku baru saja menjalin hubungan dengan Renji, aku tidak ingin mengganggu saat-saat bahagianya itu. Jadi..."_

"_Hm, baiklah, baiklah. Kebetulan aku juga sedang tidak melakukan apapun."_

"_Yay! Aku akan tiba di rumahmu 15 menit lagi, oke?"_

"_Oke."_

Orihime sudah duduk di bangku teras saat aku tiba di rumahnya. Aku melambaikan tangan padanya dan memarkir motorku di halaman depan rumahnya.

"Jadi, kita pergi kemana?" tanya Orihime langsung.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu." Jawabku polos dengan cengiran andalanku, dan disambut decakan kesal Orihime. "Bagaimana kalau toko buku? Atau kau ingin makan di luar?" tanyaku

"Aku tidak lapar, jadi toko buku saja." Jawabnya. Maka kami pun melaju dengan sepeda motorku ke toko buku terdekat.

Dua puluh menit kemudian tibalah kami di sebuah toko buku yang sekaligus sebuah cafe. Pengunjung yang datang cukup banyak, tidak heran karena ini adalah akhir pekan. Kami masuk dan menuju ke bagian koleksi buku fiksi remaja. Perasaanku jauh lebih baik setelah melihat tumpukan buku yang disusun rapi di seluruh ruangan. Ya, aku selalu mencintai buku. Dan toko buku adalah tempat favoritku.

"Di, kau ingin mencari buku apa? Aku akan melihat-lihat majalah di sana." Ucap Orihime menyadarkanku dari lamunan sesaatku tadi.

"Entahlah, mungkin beberapa komik. Baiklah, aku di sini saja." Jawabku, dan Orihime pun menghilang di belokan lorong-lorong rak buku. Aku berjalan perlahan menelusuri rak-rak buku yang berisi berbagai komik. Oh rasanya aku ingin membawa pulang semua komik-komik ini.

Aku tidak ingat berapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk memilih-milih komik yang ingin kubeli hingga akhirnya aku mendapatkan tiga buah komik yang pas. Aku pun berjalan ke lorong-lorong lainnya untuk mencari Orihime. Di bagian majalah pun tidak kutemukan sosoknya. Aku terus berjalan hingga akhirnya mataku menagkap sosok Orihime di lorong paling ujung. Dan dia tidak sendiri. Ada seorang lelaki bersamanya. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena ia berdiri membelakangiku. Sedangkan Orihime yang berdiri berhadapan dennganku melambaikan tangannya setelah melihatku. Aku memberinya senyum dan menghampirinya.

"Hey kau sudah mendapat komikmu?" tanya Orihime. Dapat kulihat binar matanya lebih hidup dibandingkan saat kami tiba tadi.

"Ya. Bagaimana denganmu? Dan... siapa ini?" ujarku seraya melihat lelaki dihadapan kami. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menjabat tanganku seraya menyebutkan namanya.

"Ichigo." Ujarnya. Aku pun membalas jabatan tangannya dan menyebutkan namaku.

"Rukia, Ichigo ini adalah mahasiswa jurusan Desain Interior. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat melihat-lihat majalah tentang interior bangunan. Kau tentu tahu aku sangat tertarik dengan desain ruangan. Dan sebuah kebetulan yang menyenangkan bertemu dengannya." Jelas Orihime dengan nada tenang yang dibuat-buat.

Ya, aku tahu benar dia sedang gugup, aku mengenali gerak-gerik matanya. Dan sekali lihat pun aku tahu Orihime tertarik pada lelaki ini. "Benarkah? Bagus sekali kalau begitu. Kau bisa banyak belajar tentang desain pada Ichigo sebelum mengambil jurusan yang sama dengannya nanti saat kuliah." Ujarku seraya mengerling jahil pada Orihime.

"Ya, tentu, kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja dan aku akan memeberitahumu segala tentang desain ruangan yang aku tahu. Aku akan sangat senang." Ucap lelaki bernama Ichigo itu dengan yakin. Senyum cerah masih tersungging di wajahnya yang... harus kuakui dia tampan. Oh astaga! Ichigo pun tertarik pada Orihime. Beruntung sekali mereka. Aku melempar senyum penuh arti pada Orihime yang berdiri di sebelahku.

Senyum Orihime makin cerah mendengar ucapan Ichigo barusan. "Benarkah? Kau baik sekali." Ucapnya ceria. "Dan Ichigo, bolehkah aku mengajak Rukia juga?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku? Oh tidak, tidak. Kalian berdua saja, aku tidak tertarik pada bidang kalian. Lagipula kurasa kalian tidak ingin diganggu." Sahutku cepat sebelum Ichigo sempat menjawab. Dan dapat kulihat rona kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi Orihime. Dan, astaga, Ichigo pun menjadi sedikit salah tingkah karena ucapan terakhirku tadi. Sungguh, mereka terlihat manis sekali.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Rukia? Mengganggu apanya?" sangkal Orihime dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Terserahlah. Kalaupun kau mengajakku, aku tidak akan ikut. Aku akan sibuk membaca komik-komik baruku." Jawabku dengan nada malas yang kulebih-lebihkan. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku pergi ke kasir dulu untuk membayar komik-komik ini. Kau mau ikut atau masih ingin di sini? Tanyaku kemudian.

"Aku ikut denganmu saja." Jawabnya cepat. "Baiklah, Ichigo, sampai jumpa." Pamitnya dengan Ichigo.

"Ya, sampai jumpa, Orihime. Dan... bolehkah aku menelponmu nanti malam?" ujar Ichigo dengan salah tingkah. Astaga lelaki ini benar-benar lucu.

"Y-ya, tentu." Jawab Orihime tak kalah gugupnya. Kami pun melambaikan tangan pada Ichigo dan berjalan menuju kasir.

Bisa ditebak, sepanjang perjalanan pulang Orihime terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan mengoceh tentang lelaki yang telah menarik perhatiannya saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Taruhan, tak lama lagi tinggallah aku seorang yang masih _single_. Diam-diam aku pun menghela napas berat.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, kulihat wajah kedua teman dekatku sangat cerah. Dan tentu saja aku tahu apa penyebabnya. Rangiku karena Renji dan Orihime karena Ichigo. Jujur saja aku iri dengan mereka. Berbeda sekali dengan mereka, aku merasa diriku hari ini sangat kacau dan tidak bersemangat. Semalam aku tidur terlambat akibat membaca komik-komik baruku, dan aku lupa kalau hari ini ada ulangan harian fisika. Astaga rasanya aku ingin bumi menelanku saat kudengar bel masuk berbunyi, terdengar bagai lonceng kematian untukku.

Beruntung aku masih mengingat sedikit rumus-rumus tentang materi yang diujikan saat itu, jadi ulangan hari itu tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Aku menghempaskan tubuh di atas kursiku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di atas kedua tanganku yang terlipat. Kepalaku sedikit pusing dan berat. Seseorang menyentuh pundakku, dan kulihat Rangiku sudah duduk di sebelahku sedangkan Orihime duduk di atas mejaku.

"Rukia, kau sakit? Kau terlihat kacau hari ini." Tanya Rangiku sedikit khawatir. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu?" kali ini Orihime yang bertanya.

"Aku bergadang semalam untuk membaca komik. Dan otakku terkuras saat mengerjakan soal-soal fisika tadi. Jadi sekarang aku butuh istirahat." Jawabku seraya menyandarkan tubuhku ke sandaran kursi.

"Ck. Kau bergadang hanya untuk membaca komik? Sungguh anak baik." Sindir Rangiku dan disusul tawa oleh Orihime.

"Terserah kalian." Sahutku tidak peduli. "Jadi, bisakah kalian tinggalkan aku sendiri sekarang? Aku ingin tidur, dan bangunkan aku jika sudah ada guru yang masuk." Lanjutku seraya kembali melipat kedua tanganku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di atasnya.

"Hey tahan sebentar, tukang tidur. Kau tidak boleh tidur sebelum mendengar cerita kami berdua, mengerti?" ucap Rangiku yang menggamit lenganku sehingga aku pun mengangkat kepala.

"Astaga, kalian benar-benar teman yang pengertian." Sahutku sarkastis. "Baiklah, cepat selesaikan cerita kalian. Kuanggap itu sebagai dongeng sebelum tidur untukku."

Maka dimulailah cerita mereka. Apa lagi kalau bukan tentang cowok-cowok mereka. Aku menyimak cerita mereka sambil menahan kepalaku yang berdenyut-denyut kesakitan. Rangiku bercerita tentang Renji yang akan mengantar-jemputnya ke sekolah, serta kata-kata manis yang diucapkan lelaki itu padanya. Sedangkan Orihime bercerita tentang Ichigo yang benar-benar menelponnya semalam dan mengajaknya bertemu sepulang sekolah di toko buku kemarin.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tanyaku ketika tak ada lagi suara dari mereka berdua.

"Belum, satu lagi, Rukia. Ichigo juga mengajakmu untuk ikut kami ke toko buku itu. Dan kupikir aku juga membutuhkanmu untuk menemaniku di sana. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan normal di hadapannya. Kumohon ikutlah. _Please?_" ujar Orihime dengan tatapan memohon di akhir kalimatnya.

Sebenarnya aku malas karena kepalaku yang tak kunjung reda sakitnya. Namun karena Orihime sudah menemaniku kemarin, aku merasa tidak enak menolaknya kali ini, maka aku pun mengiyakannya.

"Baiklah, masalah selesai. Kau boleh lanjutkan tidurmu, nona. Aku akan bertemu Renji di kantin sekarang. Sampai nanti." Ucap Rangiku seraya melambaikan tangannya padaku dan Orihime.

Maka tinggallah aku dan Orihime. Orihime duduk di sampingku dan menatapku tajam. "Apa?" tanyaku yang heran melihat tatapannya yang tak biasa.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja." Ucapnya tepat sasaran. Tak heran memang, Orihime adalah seorang yang peka akan sekitarnya, dan dia lebih pengertian dibandingkan dengan Rangiku. Itu sebabnya aku lebih nyaman berbicara padanya.

"Ya, kau benar. Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing dan berat. Itu saja, sungguh. Kau tak perlu khawatir seperti itu." Jawabku meyakinkan dirinya.

"Dan kau juga jengah mendengar cerita kami berdua." Ucapnya, lagi-lagi tepat sasaran.

"Hey, Orihime, kau sebaiknya memilih psikologi daripada desain interior." Jawabku, mencoba sedikit bergurau. "Kuakui kau benar lagi, Orihime. Tapi sungguh aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja waktunya tidak tepat. Dan juga... jujur saja aku merasa seperti orang bodoh di antara kalian yang sudah menemukan cowok yang kalian sukai. Aku ingin juga menyukai seseorang dan membagi ceritaku pada kalian." Jelasku panjang lebar, mengeluarkan semua yang mengganjal di diriku. Aku tahu aku dapat mempercayai Orihime.

"Jadi kau benar-benar sedang tidak menyukai siapapun?" tanya Orihime.

"Ya, begitulah. Kau tahu aku dulu sempat menyukai seseorang tapi orang itu sudah berpacaran dengan gadis lain. Dan setelah itu tak ada lagi yang kusukai, maksudku belum." Jawabku sambil kembali merebahkan kepalaku.

"Kau akan menemukan orang yang tepat untukmu tidak lama lagi. Aku yakin itu. Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan bercerita tentang Ichigo atau cowok mana pun di depanmu."

"Ya, semoga. Dan Orihime, kau tidak perlu seprti itu. Ceritalah padaku kapanpun kau ingin. Aku siap mendengarnya, dan aku akan senang jika kau pun senang." Ucapku tulus.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Rukia. Oh sepertinya guru kita tidak masuk sekarang, sudah jam segini dan dia belum juga datang. Jadi kau bisa tidur hingga bel pulang berbunyi. Aku akan menyusul Rangiku ke kantin."

"Ya, terima kasih, Orihime." Ucapku sebelum merebahkan kembali kepalaku di atas meja hingga akhirnya aku terlelap.

Sesuai janjinya, Ichigo sudah menunggu kami di salah satu meja cafe yang berada di toko buku kemarin. Lelaki tampan itu melambaikan tangannya saat melihat aku dan Orihime masuk, maka kami pun menghampirinya.

"Hai, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, aku harus berusaha membangunkan putri tidur kita ini." Ujar Orihime sambil mengerling ke arahku.

"Oh terserahlah. Kepalaku masih sedikit sakit jadi jangan membuatnya bertambah sakit, Orihime." Jawabku acuh.

"Hey hey, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Dan Rukia kau sedang sakit?" sahut Ichigo menengahi kami berdua. Aku menatapnya dan bisa kulihat ada binar kekhawatiran di matanya. Tapi apa yang dikhawatirkannya? Aku? Oh yang benar saja, berhentilah berharap, Rukia. Berharap? Apakah barusan aku mengatakan bahwa aku berharap pada Ichigo?

"Begini Ichigo, pada pelajaran terakhir guru kami tidak masuk dan Rukia tidur karena ia bilang kepalanya sangat sakit akibat bergadang semalaman. Dan dia sangat susah untuk dibangunkan, maka jadilah kami terlambat ke sini." Jelas Orihime panjang lebar. Aku hanya memandang meja sambil mendengarkannya.

"Begitu. Rukia, apa kau sudah baikan? Atau kau ingin aku mengantarmu pulang sekarang?" tanya Ichigo dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia memang lelaki yang baik. Orihime sangat beruntung bertemu dengannya.

"Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jawabku seraya tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah. Beritahu aku jika kau merasa sakit, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucapnya lagi, masih dengan nada khawatir.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo." Jawabku. Aku melihat ke arah Orihime dan menangkap sedikit tatapan cemburu darinya. "Orihime, aku ke toilet dulu, kalian lanjutkan saja, oke?" ucapku kemudian, sengaja memberi mereka waktu untuk berdua.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama." Sahut Orihime.

Aku mengaggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban, dan langsung meningglakan mereka berdua. Dapat kulihat keduanya tampak salah tingkah. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka. Betapa menyenangkannya jatuh cinta. Dan aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kapan giliranku?

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat ke sekeliling. Aku sudah tiba di kamarku. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Seingatku, aku ada di cafe toko buku bersama Orihime dan Ichigo.

"Rukia, kau sudah sadar?" ucap suara yang sudah kukenal, Orihime.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa aku berada di kamarku? Bukankah kita sedang ada di cafe? Dan di mana Ichigo?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Hey, tanya satu-satu, nona. Kau tadi pergi ke toilet saat di cafe dan tidak kembali setelah tiga puluh menit. Aku menyusul ke toilet dan menemukanmu pingsan. Lantas aku pun memanggil Ichigo dan dia membawamu ke sini dengan mobilnya. Kau tahu? Dia sangat khawatir melihat keadaanmu tadi. Bahkan dia tidak mau pulang jika aku tidak memaksanya karena dia ada kelas sekarang." Jawab Orihime menjelaskan yang terjadi padaku.

Ya, aku ingat sekarang. Saat di toilet sakit kepalaku kambuh kembali dan semakin terasa berat, pandanganku kabur dan kakiku rasanya tidak sanggup lagi menahan berat badanku. Dan setelahnya yang kuingat adalah aku membuka mata dan sudah ada di kamar ini. "Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ichigo. Bisa kau sampaikan padanya nanti?"

"Tentu." Jawab Orihime sembari tersenyum. "Uhm.. Rukia, apa kau tidak menyadari sesuatu?" tanya Orihime kemudian.

"Sesuatu? Apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku berpikir bahwa Ichigo menyukaimu. Dia begitu perhatian dan mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan dia juga kadang menanyakanmu saat kami bicara di telepon." Ucapnya sambil menerawang jauh. Tidak ada lagi binar bahagia di matanya.

"Hey, bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu? Kau tidak sadar bahwa ia sering sekali salah tingkah saat bersamamu? Dan untuk apa dia menelponmu setiap malam jika ia tertarik padaku? Kau hanya salah paham, dia mengkhawatirkanku itu hal yang wajar, kau juga pasti mengkhawatirkanku bukan? Jadi tenanglah, yang disukainya itu pasti kau, aku yakin itu." Jawabku dengan yakin. Ya, aku yakin Orihime lah yang disukai oleh Ichigo, lagipula Orihime yang lebih dulu kenal dengan Ichigo di toko buku itu.

"Ya, benar juga, semoga saja. Aku merasa lega sekarang. Kau tahu, aku sangat menyukai Ichigo. Dia benar-benar tipeku." Sahutnya dengan senyuman bahagianya.

"Ya ya ya, aku sudah tahu itu, bahkan sejak pertama kali kau mengenalnya kau sudah tertarik dengannya." Ucapku seraya melempar bantal padanya.

"Hahaha kau memang cerdas, Rukia." Sahutnya seraya melempar kembali bantal tadi. "Dan kudoakan kau akan segera menemukan lelaki baik yang akan menjadi kekasihmu."

"Terima kasih." Ucapku tulus. Ya, aku pun berharap demikian.

Sekolah baru saja usai, Rangiku sudah keluar kelas dijemput oleh Renji sementara aku dan Orihime masih sibuk memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas. Hari ini adalah hari Senin, jadwal pelajaran kami selalu banyak setiap hari Senin, itulah sebabnya aku tidak pernah menyukai hari Senin.

"Oh rasanya aku ingin segera memiliki pacar seperti Rangiku. Jadi ada yang menjemputku dan membantuku memasukkan gunungan buku ini ke dalam tasku." Gumam Orihime selagi memasukkan buku terakhirnya.

Aku tersenyum masam mendengarnya. Ya, akupun berharap demikian. Entah kapan pangeran berkuda putihku akan datang. "Sabarlah sedikit, aku yakin tidak lama lagi Ichigo akan memintamu menjadi pacarnya." Sahutku saraya melempar senyum jahil padanya.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Rukia. Aku tidak seyakin dirimu." Jawabnya. Kami mulai melangkah keluar kelas untuk pulang.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku singkat.

"Dia tidak pernah memberi sinyal-sinyal yang aku harapkan. Ketika di telepon pun kami hanya membicarakan tentang desain dan terkadang ia bertanya tentangmu. Dan sudahkah aku memberitahumu? Ichigo meminta nomor teleponmu, dia bilang dia ingin menanyakan kabarmu setelah kejadian kau pingsan waktu itu." Jelas Orihime panjang lebar. Dan lagi-lagi aku dapat melihat kecemburuan di matanya.

"Kenapa aku? Dan aku tidak pernah menerima telepon ataupun pesan darinya—mungkin belum." Jawabku sebisa mungkin bersikap wajar. Aku merasa tidak enak dengan Orihime karena masalah ini.

"Entahlah. Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak berharap banyak." Ujar Orihime sedikit putus asa.

"Oh ayolah, Orihime. Kau masih memiliki kesempatan yang besar. Jangan putus asa seperti itu." Ucapku memberi dukungan padanya. Dan ia hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

Mataku melebar saat kulihat Ichigo tengah berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah kami. Ia melambaikan tangannya saat melihatku. "Orihime, lihat, Ichigo."

Orihime mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum cerah melihat sosok Ichigo yang tengah tersenyum ke arah kami. Dengan segera kami menghampiri pemuda tersebut. "Hai, Ichigo. Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Orihime saat tiba di hadapan pemuda idamannya itu.

"Hai Orihime, hai Rukia. Hm.. entahlah tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mengunjungi kalian." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum, senyum yang mampu mengalihkan mata siapa pun yang melihatnya. Astaga , Rukia, apa yang kau pikirkan? "Dan Rukia, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sudah sehat?" tanyanya kemudian seraya menatapku lurus.

"Ya, aku sangat sehat sekarang. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Jawabku dengan senyum. Sungguh, dia adalah pemuda yang baik. Orihime sungguh beruntung.

"Tidak usah berterimaksih begitu. Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu." Jawab Ichigo dengan senyum yang mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi, apakah kita akan terus berdiri di tengah jalan seperti ini seharian?" tanya Orihime mengalihkan pandangan kami berdua. Dia cemburu. Aku tahu itu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku bermaksud mengajak kalian ke pameran buku. Dan kudengar di sana juga ada bazaar komik. Kalian mau ikut?" ajak Ichigo seraya berjalan menuju mobilnya. Aku dan Orihime mengimbangi langkah di sampingnya.

Mendengar kata komik sontak saja aku berbinar. "Komik! Aku ikut!" seruku bersemangat. Aku melirik Orihime dan ia pun mengangguk setuju. Jadi kami pun berangkat ke tempat pameran buku tersebut.

Kami memasuki ruangan besar yang ddidominasi oleh rak-rak buku besar dan beberapa pamflet berukuran sedang di tiap-tiap rak, menjelaskan tentang buku-buku yang ada di rak tersebut. Buku yang dipajang sebagian besar adalah buku-buku best seller dan buku-buku yang sudah tidak dijual lagi di toko-toko buku. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik pada buku-buku itu. Maka aku pun terus berjalan mencari-cari tumpukan komik.

"Yang kau cari ada di pojokan sana." Ujar Ichigo seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

Aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Ichigo dan tersenyum melihat tumpukan komik dan rak-rak berisi komik di sana. "Wow." Gumamku pada diri sendiri namun cukup keras untuk bisa didengar Orihime dan Ichigo. "Aku tahu kalian tidak suka komik, jadi berjalan-jalanlah. Aku akan kesana sendiri. Nanti aku akan menemui kalian lagi di sini, bagaimana?" ucapku sambil menatap mereka bergantian.

"Aku akan ke bagian Desain." Jawab Orihime. "Dan kau Ichigo?" tanyanya kemudian pada lelaki di sampingnya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu ke bagian Desain." Jawab Ichigo. Dan itu langsung membuat Orihime tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Aku tersenyum penuh arti pada Orihime, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi di sini, oke?" dan aku pun melangkah meninggalkan mereka menuju bagian komik. Tapi aku merasa ada yang salah pada diriku. Sebagian diriku menginginkan Ichigo memilih menemaniku. Tidak, Rukia. Kau tidak boleh menyukai cowok yang disukai sahabatmu.

Ichigo berjalan di samping Orihime. Sesekali mereka berhenti untuk melihat buku yang menarik perhatian mereka. Dan sesekali pula Orihime melirik ke arah Ichigo. Ia dapat melihat tatapan Ichigo yang sesekali terarah ke bagian komik, tempat Rukia berada. "Ichigo." Panggil Orihime saat tatapan Ichigo kembali ke tempat Rukia.

Ichigo menoleh dengan gugup karena kepergok mencari-cari Rukia di antara rak-rak buku di pojok ruangan. "Ya? Sahutnya.

"Pergilah." Ujar Orihime sambil membolak-balik sebuah buku di tangannya, berpura-pura tidak acuh.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo tidak mengerti.

Orihime mengembalikan buku yang tadi dipegangnya lalu menghadap Ichigo. "Kau ingin menemani Rukia, bukan? Pergilah temani dia." Ujar Orihime dengan lembut.

"Bukan begitu, Hime. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya. Kau tentu ingat terakhir kali kita di toko buku dan membiarkannya sendirian. Itu saja." Jawab Ichigo salah tingkah. Dan menurut Orihime, tindakan Ichigo itu sangatlah manis.

Orihime tersenyum tipis melihat sikap Ichigo itu. Namun jauh dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali menangis. Lelaki yang ia sukai, yang ia kira menyukainya juga, ternyata malah menyukai sahabat dekatnya. "Kau menyukai Rukia, Ichigo." Ucapnya pada akhirnya.

Ichigo semakin salah tingkah dan sekrang ditambah rona kemerahan di pipinya. "Kau tahu itu?" tanya Ichigo.

Orihime tersenyum getir. "Ya." Jawabnya. "Terlihat jelas sekali. Rukia hanya terlalu bodoh hingga tidak menyadarinya."

"Aku hanya tidak berani mendekatinya. Aku tertarik padanya saat kita pertama kali bertemu dengannya di toko buku. Dia datang bersamamu. Dan kau berada di bagian rak yang sama denganku sementara dia di bagian rak komik. Aku mendekatimu karena kau temannya. Aku berharap dengan begitu aku dapat mengenalnya. Dan benar saja, aku bisa mengenalnya sekarang berkat kau. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu atas itu. Aku semakin menyukainya sekarang setelah mengenalnya. Tapi aku masih tidak berani mengungkapkannya, bahkan untuk mendekatinya pun tidak." Ichigo menjelaskan semuanya pada Orihime sambil menatap gadis itu. Ia merasa bersalah karena secara tidak sengaja memanfaatkan gadis itu untuk bisa mengenal Rukia. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud demikian.

Orihime termenung sejenak setelah mendengar penjelasan serta curahan hati pemuda yang disukainya itu. Ia menghembuskan napas dan mulai bicara, "Aku sudah menyadarinya, meski sedikit terlambat. Bolehkah aku bicara jujur tentang apa yang kurasakan?"

"Tentu." Jawab Ichigo dengan lembut.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ujarnya, dan Orihime dapat melihat Ichigo sedikit terkesiap mendengarnya. Ia mengangat sebelah tangannya saat Ichigo hendak bicara. "Dengarkan aku dulu, _please?_" tanya Orihime, setelah Ichigo menanggukkan kepalanya, ia melanjutkan, "Bahkan aku sempat mengira kau juga menyukaiku. Rukia pun yakin bahwa kau juga menyukaiku. Tapi saat Rukia pingsan dan melihat betapa khawatirnya dirimu, serta kau yang sering kali melibatkan Rukia di setiap percakapan kita, dan sekarang, melihat kau yang enggan meninggalkan Rukia berjalan sendirian, aku semakin yakin bahwa yang kau sukai adalah Rukia, bukan aku."

Ichigo menyentuh lengan Orihime, "Maafkan aku, Hime." Ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

Orihime melepaskan pegangan tangan Ichigo dan menggennggam tangan pemuda itu, "Tidak apa-apa, Ichigo. Kau pemuda yang baik. Rukia pantas mendapatkanmu. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Jadilah pemberani, Ichigo. Katakan padanya bahwa kau menyukainya. Aku akan membantumu meyakinkannya. Sekarang pergilah, temani dia."

Ichigo menyentuh kepala Orihime dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Hime. Kau gadis yang sangat baik." Dan setelah itu pun ia pergi, menemui gadisnya.

Orihime merasa separuh hatinya ikut pergi saat Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dan pergi menemui Rukia. Seharusnya ia bahagia karena sahabatnya pada akhirnya akan memiliki kekasih yang telah lama dinantinnya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, ia juga merasa sedih karena bukan dirinyalah yang disukai oleh Ichigo.

Rukia baru saja selesai memilih beberapa komik yang akan dibelinya dan berniat menghampiri Orihime dan Ichigo ketika matanya terpaku pada sesuatu. Rukia menatap nanar pemandangan di depannya. Ichigo menyentuh lengan Orihime dan sejurus kemudian Orihime menggenggam tangan yang tadi menyentuhnya. Dapat ia lihat senyum keduanya meskipun ia tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan? Bukankah sejak awal Ichigo memang milik Orihime? Kebaikan yang dilakukan Ichigo padanya semata-mata hanya karena dirinya adalah teman Orihime, gadis yang Ichigo sukai sejak kali pertama bertemu. Ia seharusnya bahagia karena hubungan sahabatnya dengan Ichigo berhasil. Namun entah sejak kapan ia merasakan ketertarikan pada pemuda itu. Dan ia tidak suka dirinya merasakan hal itu. Ia merasa mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri karena meyukai lelaki yang sama. Namun ia merasa lega sekarang, karena Ichigo telah memilih Orihime. Ia hanya perlu menata kembali hatinya.

Rukia membatalkan niatnya menghampiri mereka, ia tidak ingin menganggu kebahagiaan mereka. Maka ia pun kembali ke rak-rak berisi komik yang sangat ia gemari. Ia kembali melihat beberapa komik yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Sudah mendapat komik yang kau cari?" tanya Ichigo yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Rukia menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Ichigo. "Kurasa sudah cukup. Aku akan ke kasir sekarang. Orihime masih di sana?"

"Akan kuantar kau. Orihime menunggu kita di pintu keluar." Jawab Ichigo, dan mereka mulai berjalan menuju kasir. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya mereka bertemu Orihime di pintu keluar.

"Wow kau membeli banyak komik." Ujar Orihime melihat bungkusan berisi komik di tangan Rukia.

"Ya. Aku butuh hiburan." Jawab Rukia tersenyum. "Apa kita akan pulang sekarang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya, ayo." Ajak Ichigo, membiarkan kedua gadis itu jalan di depannya. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Rukia.

Saat perjalanan pulang, tak ada yang bicara. Ketiganya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Rukia ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada sahabatnya dan Ichigo atas hubungan mereka, namun mengurungkannya karena ingin Orihime yang memberitahunya lebih dulu. Keheningan tersebut bertahan hingga akhirnya mobil Ichigo berhenti di depan rumah Rukia.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Ichigo. Dan sampai jumpa besok Orihime." Ujar Rukia sebelum keluar dari mobil.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan sampai jumpa padaku?" goda Ichigo saat Rukia hendak membuka pintu.

Rukia berhenti dan menatap Ichigo dari kaca, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Ichigo." Ucapnya dengan tawa ringan. Ia melambaikan tangannya hingga mobil Ichigo lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Aku lebih suka tidak bertemu denganmu lagi, Ichigo. Bertemu denganmu membuatku sulit melupakanmu dan apa yang kurasakan padamu." Ucapnya pada kehampaan di hadapannya.

Handphone di atas mejanya bergetar saat Rukia sedang membaca komiknya. Ia berpikir itu adalah Orihime yang akan menceritakan dirinya yang sudah resmi menjadi milik Ichigo. Tapi ternyata nomor asing yang menelponnya. Ragu-ragu ia menjawab telepon tersebut.

_"Halo?" ujar suara di seberang sana._

Rukia mengenali suara itu, dan ia yakin ia benar. _"Ichigo?"_

_ "Ya. Bagaimana kau tahu ini aku?"_

_ "Suaramu. Aku mengenalinya."_

_ "Apa aku mengganggumu, Rukia?"_

_ "Ya, kau mengganggu waktu membaca komikku." _Jawab Rukia diikuti tawa renyahnya.

_"Oh maaf, aku akan menelponmu nanti."_

_ "Oh ayolah aku hanya bercanda, Ichigo."_

_ "Aku tahu. Jadi.. kau tidak sibuk?"_

_ "Tidak. Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"_

_ "Ya."_

_ "Baiklah, aku mendengarkan." _Rukia yakin Ichigo akan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah berpacaran dengan sahabatnya, Orihime. Tapi Rukia tidak mengira bahwa Ichigo-lah yang akan memberitahu kabar gembira tersebut, yang justru semakin menyakitkan baginya.

_"Rukia, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi.. aku tidak ingin menahannya lebih lama lagi. Selama ini aku terlalu pengecut untuk dapat menyatakan ini. Dan sekarang, aku sudah yakin untuk menyatakannya."_

_ "Ichigo kau ini terlalu berbelit-belit sekali. Kuucapkan selamat untuk kalian. Jaga Orihime dengan baik atau aku akan menghajarmu, oke?" _

_ "A-apa? Kau bilang selamat? Orihime? Aku tidak mengerti, Rukia."_

_ "Kau dan Orihime sudah berpacaran, bukan? Aku melihat kalian berpegangan tangan di ruang pameran tadi. Jadi kuucapkan selamat."_

_ "Tidak. Kau salah paham, Rukia. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah aku menyukaimu, sejak awal aku menyukaimu. Orihime adalah teman yang sangat baik, tapi kami tidak berpacaran seperti yang kau katakan tadi."_

Rukia terpaku di tempatnya, teralu kaget untuk bereaksi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ichigo menyukainya? Lalu yang tadi di ruang pameran? Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya meski ia tahu Ichigo tidak bisa melihatnya.

_"Rukia? Kau masih di sana?"_

_ "Y-ya. Maaf Ichigo, ada yang harus kukerjakan sekarang. Sampai nanti." _Dan Rukia memutuskan hubungan telepon.

Orihime dan Rangiku menyapa Rukia saat gadis itu memasuki kelas. Rukia langsung menatap Orihime intens. Rangiku yang sudah mengetahui ceritanya dari Orihime duduk di samping Orihime, di depan meja Rukia. "Jelaskan padaku, Hime. Semuanya. Kau dan Ichigo membuatku terjaga semalaman." Ujar Rukia tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Orihime.

Orihime menghela napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia pun mulai menjelaskan semuanya pada Rukia, ia mengatakan kembali apa yang dikatakan Ichigo padanya di ruang pameran kemarin. Tak ada yang disembunyikannya sedikitpun. Termasuk perasaannya saat mengetahui kebenaran itu. Namun Orihime tidak menyalahkan sahabatnya ataupun Ichigo. "Aku baik-baik saja, Rukia, percayalah. Ichigo sungguh-sungguh padamu. Dia orang yang baik. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang baik seperti dia. Terimalah dia, Rukia. Aku akan sangat bahagia bila kalian bersatu." Ucap Orihime di akhir penjelasannya.

"Aku juga menyukainya, Hime. Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul. Maafkan aku." Ucap Rukia sambil menatap meja di depannya, tidak kuasa menatap sahabatnya itu, ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Rukia. Semua orang berhak jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Tidak ada yang salah dengan jatuh cinta. Berbahagialah dengan Ichigo." Ujar Orihime seraya meremas tangan Rukia.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Rukia sekali lagi.

"Tidak pernah seyakin ini sebelumnya." Jawabnya dengan senyum lebarnya. Rangiku pun ikut tersenyum melihat sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih, Orihime." Ucap Rukia tulus. "Tapi semalam aku memutuskan teleponnya begitu saja. Kurasa ia marah padaku sekarang."

"Kau bisa menghubunginya sepulang sekolah nanti. Dia akan mengerti. Aku yakin itu." Sahut Orihime menenangkan. Dan bel masuk pun berbunyi. Jarum jam seolah berputar dengan sangat lambat selama sisa pelajaran hari itu. Dan mereka bertiga benci itu.

Rukia, Orihime, dan Rangiku berjalan keluar kelas, hari itu Renji ada latihan futsal sehingga Rangiku ikut bersama mereka. Rukia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Ichigo. Ia mulai menekan beberapa tombol.

"Rukia? Kurasa kau tidak perlu menelponnya. Lihat." Ujar Rangiku sambil melambai ke gerbang sekolah, tempat Ichigo bersandar di mobilnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Mereka bertiga pun menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Rukia dan Ichigo sama-sama terlihat salah tingkah.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa besok, Rukia." Ujar Orihime seraya menggandeng Rangiku untuk pergi.

"Tidak, Hime. Aku akan mengantar kalian pulang." Sambar Ichigo cepat sebelum mereka menjauh.

"Rukia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tidak baik jika kami mengganggu kalian." Timpal Rangiku seraya tersenyum penuh arti pada Rukia yang dibalas dengan tatapan memohon.

"Begitu? Baiklah. Kalian hati-hatilah di jalan." Ujar Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Pemuda itu menoleh pada Rukia saat Orihime dan Rangiku semakin jauh. "Mau masuk?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangannya membuka pintu mobil untuk Rukia. Gadis itu tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam mobil, disusul oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo melajukan mobilnya. Tidak ada yang bicara selama perjalanan. Tapi Rukia tahu kemana mobil itu melaju. Toko buku tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Rukia tersenyum mengingat pertemuan tersebut. Yang membuat pemuda di sampingnya itu salah tingkah adalah ia sendiri, bukan Orihime.

"Kau sudah tahu aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat ini?" tanya Ichigo saat memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Ya." Jawab Rukia dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Ichigo ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Ia membimbing gadis itu berjalan mengikutinya. Mereka naik ke lantai dua, ke cafe yang ada di sana. Ichigo memilih meja yang letakya di pinggir jendela. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Keduanya tampak canggung.

"Maaf."

"Maaf."

Keduanya tertawa setelah birbicara kata yang sama berbarengan.

"Kau dulu." Ujar Ichigo dengan lembut.

"Maaf semalam aku memutus teleponmu begitu saja. Aku... terkejut." Kata Rukia memandangi tangannya sendiri di atas meja.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku tidak memaksamu, aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku padamu. Maaf membuatmu merasa seperti itu."

"Ichigo, aku... aku juga menyukaimu. Aku merasa sedih saat melihat kau dan Orihime di ruang pameran. Aku melihat kalian berpegangan tangan, kukira kalian sudah berpacaran. Orihime sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku." Ucap Rukia, kali ini ditatapnya pemuda pujaannya itu.

"Kau menyukaiku, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo, ditatapnya gadis itu penuh harap. Kesungguhan jelas terpancar di matanya, tak ada dusta di sana. Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Senyum bahagia terukir di wajah keduanya. Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh rambut Rukia penuh sayang.

Rukia merona menerima perlakuan manis seperti itu dari pemuda yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasihnya. Rasa bahagia meresap dalam dirinya, memenuhi rongga dadanya yang selama ini kosong. Ia menyayangi Ichigo, ia mencintainya. Dan ia bisa melihat dan merasakan bahwa pemuda itu merasakan hal yang sama, bahagia yang sama.

"Rukia, izinkan aku mengatakannya padamu." Ucap Ichigo, senyum indahnya masih bertengger di wajah rupawannya.

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia dengan tatapannya yang menenagkan.

Rukia tak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya saat mendengarnya. "Aku juga."

Senyum di wajah Ichigo semakin mengembang. Ia meraih tangan Rukia dan menggennggamnya. "Mau beli komik?" tanyanya seraya bangkit dan menggandeng Rukia menuju lantai satu. Rukia mengangguk bersemangat mendengar kata komik.

Ichigo kembali mengacak rambut kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. "Kuarasa aku akan cemburu pada komik-komikmu nanti."

Rukia tidak menjawab dan hanya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pemuda di sampingnya. Mulai detik itu, ia tidak akan merasa sendirian lagi. Hari-harinya akan diisi dengan sosok Ichigo dan cinta mereka akan terus tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Ia yakin, selama apapun ia harus menunggu, cinta pasti akan datang padanya. Pada waktu yang tepat, dan dengan orang yang tepat. Dan sekarang ia membuktikannya dengan hadirnya Ichigo dalam hidupnya.

**Tamat**


End file.
